Helgus Antonius
The Helgus Antonius is a container/hospital ship currently operated by the Hanso Foundation in the storyline of the alternate reality game The Lost Experience. It departed from Sanremo in Italy on the night of July 6, 2006, apparently destined for Sri Lanka. Currently, the ship has only appeared as a part of The Lost Experience. History Rachel Blake came across the ship purely by accident whilst following who she thought was Thomas Mittelwerk to the airport. It was only after she realized that it was only low-level staff members from the Foundation did she turn back to the water to rethink her plans. Walking along the wharf, Blake came across crews loading the Antonius with crates marked with Hanso insignia. In the next few days, Blake questioned the harbormaster about the cargo and destination of the Antonius, yet despite attempting to bribe him with the remainder of her Widmore Corporation severence package, he would not change his story that the Helgus Antonius never arrived in Sanremo and subsequently never left. In France, Darla Taft left Rachel a useful package. Among other items were design schematics for the Antonius, revealing it to be a hospital ship. Chillingly, its wards were marked "QUARANTINE". Furthermore, the schematics showed the ship's construction had been a joint venture between Paik Heavy Industries and the Hanso Group. This relates to previous evidence, where Rachel recorded a Korean conversation about a company building a custom design boat for the Hanso Foundation. Destination Rachel Blake claims to have recorded a conversation between Thomas Mittlewerk and a representative of Paik Heavy Industries called "Minsu", who stated, "I think you'll be pleased to hear your ship is almost ready; with all the modifications. But I have to warn you - this kind of ship can't dock just anywhere." Mittlewerk replies, "We have a port." Rachel discovers that Mittlewerk is researching Danish shipping lanes used by an old company called the Allied Copenhagen Marine Merchants. This company was linked to Magnus Hanso, the owner of the late 19th century slaving vessel the Black Rock. In her video, Rachel says, "Best I can tell, they're taking a new ship on an old route, but why, to find what? And what is it about this ship's design that makes it so special?" While investigating its activities in Europe, Rachel Blake had managed to uncover information about the Hanso Foundation's interest in a number of geographical locations. Whilst Blake believed them to be islands, one was found to be Edward Island, a southern port on Lake Superior which separates Canada from the United States. Rachel believed the true destination of the Helgus Antonius was Sri Lanka. Purpose The Helgus Antonius seems to be part of Hanso Foundation's project, Spider Protocol. It is a medical ship filled with quarantine wards. It was possibly designed to carry patients or casualties in the aftermath of Mittelwerk's Sri Lanka experiment (if it had taken place). The ship's specifications are: *Deadweight tons - 61,441 metric tons *Length - 294.13 m *Width - 32.26 m *Draft - 13.50 m *Capacity - 4,578 TEU Name The meaning of the name "Helgus Antonius" has come under question. Many have tried to translate it, with possible meaning "Holy Flower" (also referred to by Blake in a later post). It was proposed being Swedish for "Weekend Antonym", after online translators yielded the result. However, the translation is incorrect, and the phrase is not in the Swedish language. Another possibility is that the name is an anagram of some sort, such as "Hanso is eluting us" meaning "Hanso is eluding us". Trivia *The blueprint is one of a bulk carrier and not a container ship; it also shows different sizes for length and TEU. 1) 321 m and 10,700 TEUs and 2) 294.13 m and 4,578 TEUs. The smaller size is realistic, according to the proportions on the blueprint. It would account for a large Handymax or Panamax carrier. The first size would make the Helgus Antonius significantly larger. It could not, for example, pass the Panama Canal, which currently can only handle vessels up to about 5000 TEUs and 304.8 m (1000 ft) in length. *The harbor of Sanremo, Italy does not feature a cargo terminal and has a maximum depth of 6 meters. *The blueprints for the Helgus Antonius state that it was built by Paik Industries in 2001. This fits chronologically with a scene in D.O.C in which Sun interrupts a conversion her father and his colleagues are having about supplying materials to the Hanso Foundation. Unanswered questions * Why are some sections of the ship marked in red for "quarantine" on the plans? * What does the name really mean? de:Helgus Antonius es:Helgus Antonius fr:Helgus Antonius pl:Helgus Antonius pt:Helgus Antonius Category:The Lost Experience Category:Vehicles